


PLANS FAIL, BUT NOT US (HOPEFULLY)

by pinkperidot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkperidot/pseuds/pinkperidot
Summary: Hwang Minhyun is known for his flawless planning, but plans could fail surely when it involves an adventurous Ong Seongwu.





	PLANS FAIL, BUT NOT US (HOPEFULLY)

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at this. I don't even know why am i doing this. One thing is certain, I love Onghwang! hehehe.  
> Maybe it's a some sort of an unknown initiation whenever you entered( at your own risk) the cult.  
> It is my first time writing a fic. It is actually a much needed breather from the usual things I do at Work. So, please be kind to my poor soul.  
> I consider this a product of several people,brought by encouragements from wonderful friends, Queen Jo and beta-ed by Jess and Raina. You're my hero.

                                           

Prologue

“If only you asked me to stay, I would have had…” Minhyun said, close to a whisper, but he knew Seongwoo could hear since his steps faltered.

“No, you wouldn't have."

"You were scared for a reason, and I don’t blame you”, Seongwoo has turned to face him, expression unreadable.

Minhyun wondered what has happened to this man in the last two years that robbed him of his usual glee, or maybe, he was just too sad and angry to meet him that his cheerfulness vanished.

“I” … I” … Minhyun stammered. He just couldn’t contain what he feels, but he couldn’t let this moment pass, this chance pass. Not Again.

“I’m not scared anymore _, Seongwoo._ I don’t want to choose between Life and Love this time, I just want to choose you!"

I.

Minhyun woke up before his alarm rang as he always does, but since he wanted the certainty of waking up early, he still set it at 5:30 AM. His usual routine was as follows: He stretches like a fox, goes to straighten his little crumpled sheets, and then folds the blanket. It’s too soiled already for his liking, even if he just used it the other night. He still had time to actually wash the clothes he wore yesterday. He hated when he had lots in his hamper.

He decided to take a shower after setting up the washing machine and got distracted by the little line of dust in the corner of his bed. He turned on his little robot friend with a smile, he has always been thankful to technology. It makes life easier, or so they say.

Seongwoo had just turned off his alarm for the ninth time already. He slept at 4 AM after getting stuck in a drinking spree among friends after his set. He worked as a DJ in one of the famous clubs in the business center in Korea. He feels the onslaught of rebellion in his stomach and a tingling sensation near his temples. He stood up and ran to the bathroom.

_“Damn",_ he staggered back to his bed after flushing the last of his decent dinner last night.

The incessant rings of his phone irked him so he answered it without even looking.

“Speak.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still in bed? Hyung, you promised you would come this time! I even confirmed it with you last night! Guanlin and Jihoon are expecting you, those boys haven’t seen you in ages! It’s our last chance to have an adventure together before they leave for college! C’mon, hyung!”

“Nielie, stop, you’re blabbering. How do you know I’m still in bed?" Seongwoo sleepily sits up.

"Ah, hyung! Do you really think I didn’t know you well enough not to know if you’re still in bed or not? I happened to call Jisung hyung to ask for you, because you’re not answering your damn phone! Can you make it or not?”

"Okay! Okay! Quit it already, just give me time to get myself together, you overgrown puppy!"

There's a muffled laugh on the other line before it cuts off.

Seongwoo knows he needed to do it. He owed his friend big time already after always breaking his promise to them of making time for backpacking. His backpacking team had been sending him pictures of their latest climbs. His constant drinking had prevented him from joining them for a couple of weeks already. He mentally counted, how many times he’s been wasted and grimaced at the realization that it’s been for a week or two in succession.

_Good luck, liver!_ he thought.

Minhyun arrived at his office early, which he owned and managed. Hwang Logistics was a company founded by his parents. He had ventured into catering Tourist Tours to make use of his planning skills, a skill he considered very important. Planning is something tourists didn’t have, they expected to go here and there, experience this and that but without a particular mindset on how to do just that. They tended to put the blame on the tour provider in case of mishaps. Well, his office hadn’t received any complaints whatsoever, be it International Cruises or Local Tour guiding.

He checked his planner and the tour list, a satisfied smile spreading across on his face. They’ve been full for the entire summer, and this week has been exceptionally packed when students who craved for adventure kept coming before facing school/university again.

He went out to talk to the tour guides, when he saw one of them somewhat struggling to explain something to a group of backpackers.

“Excuse me, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Ahh, this group is asking for the services of our boats to take them from Hongdo all the way to Wando, and I’m trying to tell them it’s not possible, because they don't have prior reservations,” The guide nervously replies.

_Who plans on going to such places without considering how to get there?_ Minhyun thought, his brain already rejecting the idea.

He assessed the 4 people waiting in the lobby. They had quite large backpacks which he knew contained the essentials for hiking or mountaineering. He could also sense that they were quite young and obviously excited, especially the 3 young lads who’ve been looking at him as he approached them.

One of them turned his back, talking to someone on the phone. “I’m sorry, guys, but the boats were fully booked, this is not how we run these things around here. Reservation is a must if you want a smooth sailing adventure...” Minhyun got cut off.

“Smooth sailing? Where’s the adventure if everything runs smoothly?” Minhyun whipped his head around to the owner of the voice immediately and was met with an irritating smirk from a stranger. He didn’t hide his annoyance at being cut in the middle of his words, but the stranger stared at his furrowed face head on.

What happened next felt like a staring contest. The man had ruffled black hair, a chiseled jaw, a prominent nose, thin lips, perfect eyebrows raised slightly, and a constellation of moles. _How the heck had he noticed that? And constellation? Really, Minhyun? You have the time in those few seconds to use such an elaborate description?_

He was brought to his senses when the man chuckled, smirk still present in his face and amusement in his eyes.

_“_ Errr… Hello, I’m Daniel, and we didn’t really come here without notice. A friend of ours already booked a boat supposedly for last week, but we were not able to come, so we decided to come today. We are trying to make an arrangement since there’s nothing in the reservation that says it’s forfeited if not used?” The man with a broad shoulder interjected.

“Technically the boat we booked is still in the docks, we saw it on our way here,” a smiling boy with pink cheeks added, while stepping close to the broad-shouldered man, almost leaning.

“Ah, yes, we actually have some provisions to extend the reservation made. There should be some follow-up calls made if the reservation is still a go or not. Have you made some call?”

“I believe Seongwoo-hyung did, right, hyung?” The 3rd young man, the tallest, slightly nudged the person next to him.

“Ahhhh, that? Uhmmm... sorry, guys, I’m not really sure if I made the call.”

“Look here…uhmmm...” Seongwoo faced him with a look of resignation.

” Minhyun _,”_ he’s not sure if he’s going to ask for his name, to address him properly, but it’s too late now. “Hwang Minhyun is my name.”

“Okay, look here, Minhyun-ie. We are just a bunch of guys trying to have some fun before my friends here disappear to face university life out there. If you would be so kind as to tell us if we can have the boat or not, so that we can move on and look for another alternative or just get waffles or something rather than waste our precious time here.”

Minhyun is dumbfounded. He never thought he would meet such an annoying, straightforward costumer today or any day in his dealings. But the man was charming and he knew it, using it to his advantage.

He made an exasperated sigh and called one of the guides. He was ready to give them what they wanted, it’s not in his character, but _yeah, okay,_ he thought.

Seongwoo didn’t expect it to go that well. The manager is so uptight, but rather attractive. He had his fill of flings with men and women who were more than willing to throw themselves at him whenever he’s in the DJ booth in the club 3 nights in a week, and yet, here was this beautiful, fox-eyed man that he met today, who transparently showed not only irritation and doubt, but kindness and warmth altogether. His curiosity was piqued and he had the urge to get to know this man better.

He smiled, feeling the warmth on his cheeks going to the palm of his hands. _Hwang Minhyun, I will see you again_ , whispered to himself with reverence.

 

II.

 

Minhyun is on the verge of panicking. His thoughts were clouded. He was not really sure, how the hell he had come about to be standing on a boat in the middle of an ocean.

“You know each other”? Minhyun asked.

“Yeah, this man here is the human version of a headache,” Jisung jokingly punched Seongwoo’s shoulders.

“Thanks for the compliment, Jisung hyung,” Minhyun noticed the slight pout of the man, but it quickly changed into a crescent moon of a smile.

_“Hey,”_ Jisung address him, “Your sister has been bugging me for months, she is worried about your well-being saying you don’t have a life outside the four corners of this building. So, why don’t you give yourself a break and go with Seongwoo and his friends here?"

 

“Hey, you’re not going to jump, right?” The voice of a man brought him back to the present. Seongwoo approached with airy steps and now they’re one step apart both facing ahead.

“I didn’t plan that much to actually consider jumping and swimming back to the dock, I just had this weird feeling that this is not going to go well.”

“Are you always like that?”

“I believe that if you fail to plan, you plan to fail, Seongwoo.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, do you trust your feelings all the time?”

Seongwoo turned around to lean on the railing, elbows slightly brushing his sides in the process.

Minhyun felt a tingling sensation. He didn’t know if it’s from the little touch or from the question that he was clearly not prepared for.

“Of course. Yes. I mean, no.  It depends on the situation though. _”  For God’s sake Minhyun, get a grip._ His mind scolded him. What on earth does this person have, to have such an effect on me?

Seongwoo enjoyed Minhyun's discomfort. He was feeling a little giddy at the thought that he can make this very composed man confused. _What about a little push?_

He turned around again, this time to enclose the other man, both hands clasping the railing. “How do you feel about this situation now, Minhyun-ie?’’

Seongwoo kept him in place, searching the others man’s eyes, Minhyun's cheeks were a pleasant hue in contrast to the fading blue of the summer sky.

_I’m in trouble, I didn’t plan for this. I failed to plan. Am I planning to fail? To FALL?_

 

"You two,we brought ramyun, do you guys want a taste? Or just to continue whatever that is you were doing?" Daniel peeked from the small window of the cabin.

" I love ramyun", Minhyun mused without glancing at Daniel

"Coming Niel,” Seongwoo reluctantly let go of the railings to make way for the Minhyun.

"After you," _he_ mischievously gestured a path for Minhyun.

Minhyun moved, face hot and palms sweaty.

An hour had passed as the boats slowly glided on the calm sea. They decided to bask in the remaining orange sun. Minhyun realized that it's not that hard to indulge himself in the group.

Conversations came easy, light banters came naturally, laughter was primarily created by Seongwoo.

Another hour stretched on before they reached their destination, when Daniel, Jihoon, and Guanlin went back inside to crash on their bedbunks inside the boat’s cabin.

 

 

Seongwoo excitedly stood and pointed to a green mound a few meters away from where they are sailing.

"Is that an Island?" Seongwoo’s voice was a little high-pitched.

Minhyun followed to where the man was pointing.

" I think it is. Well, there is more to learn and explore, that is what you love...”

_Splash_!! He heard something fall into the water.

_" Seongwoo? What the... Seongwoo-yah, where are you?"_ There was rising panic in his voice when he didn't get a response.

_He didn't jump? Did he? Is this a joke? Did he fall?_ He noticed the vest on the floor.

Minhyun just had enough sanity to consider picking the vest up before plunging himself down.

He looked around and saw nothing, then dove down deeper and spotted a body. _Thank heavens,_ but he sensed no struggle from the man _. What the hell happened?_ His thoughts were racing as he grabbed the man's waist and propelled his feet all his might to push them upward.

He was just about breathless when they reached the surface of the water. He looked around and found the boat was nowhere to be seen. He wondered how oblivious the operator can be not to notice two men overboard.

Seongwoo coughed a mouthful of water when he was adjusting the vest to his chest. He heard him groan as if in pain and it prompted him to check the man's head, arms and body. There was no issue luckily.

"Seongwoo? He lightly tapped the man's cheeks, as he dragged him towards the direction of the island they saw a while ago.

Seongwoo weakly opened his eyes, confusion visible as he held Minhyun’s arms, who was dragging him.

"Seongwoo, I am getting tired, I might pass out from exhaustion if I continue dragging your weight too. Can you move your legs? You have to swim, okay?”

He waited untill Seongwoo started moving before he let go of the man's waist.

The life vest kept them afloat. The current helped too as it was not going against them. The water was a little warm too. They reached the shore just in time for them not to pass out.

They both lied on the sand. Seongwoo was on his stomach, his left cheek touching the sand, face pointed in his direction. He was panting hard and had his eyes closed.

As they gained a little of their strength back, Minhyun sat up and hugged his knees together.

Seongwoo followed a little later.

What the hell happened Seongwoo? Is this one of your adventure ideas?

"Thanks, Minhyun, I am fine, really!"

"Don't get sarcastic on me man. I totally saved your ass!"

"I fell, that's what happened, okay?

Minhyun felt his head throbbing, probably due to lack of oxygen but mostly because of this unbelievable man who had the audacity to be mad. Minhyun had always been calm and collected, but the moment he realized that Seongwoo must be drowning, felt like it was the greatest scare of his life.

He just wanted to know what caused him to fall, granting he must have tripped over, but to think that he was unconscious while drifting far below worried him. For God's sake, he was never worried about anyone rather than himself in his 24 years of existence. They just met yesterday!

Minhyun took a deep breath when he realized he'd been in a trance.

"So, what do we do now?" The boat's gone, we have no way to contact them, they must have noticed we're gone by now."

Seongwoo stood up. "I don't know! This seems to be a private owned island but not developed yet, so pretty sure no one is here but us!

_It will be getting dark soon_ , Minhyun fretted a little. He had never been out like this, out of his comfort zone. Out where he was physically and emotionally vulnerable.

"First things first, we need a fire! Follow me."

He observed Seongwoo as he gathered branches and dry leaves, finally picking up medium sized twigs and deliberately rubbing them together.

It took a few moments before a little flame appeared and caught the dry leaves and twigs in a fiery dance.

Minhyun's worry was replaced by amazement as he watched the man like he was watching a survivor show.

As their clothes dried up while sitting together in comfortable silence, he heard Seongwoo speak softly.

"Thank you for saving my life." Seongwoo looked at him sincerely, and Minhyun could only notice the beautiful man. The luminescence engulfed him in serenity, and he exuded warmth and comfort. A little like home.

A growling sound woke them up from a dreamlike trance, he just noticed that Seongwoo blinked and tore his eyes away from his face to look down at his stomach.

Minhyun looked at him, a shy smile on his lips, "It's time for you to save mine. I'm starving!"

**Author's Note:**

> I promise i will continue this if you want, but for now that is all my creative juice could come up with.


End file.
